


eighteenth

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan's birthdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	eighteenth

On his 1st birthday, Seungkwan did not receive any presents. He did not remember anything at all – but thank God for polaroid pictures. He received a lot of presents but he knew none of them were for them, but more like to lift up his parents’ burden a little bit. There were bottles, formula and oh, there was Bluey too (which was his favourite pillow).

On his 2nd birthday, same as the first one, he did not remember anything at all. There were only a few pictures of him and his presents but he did remember ruining the cake because which kid could resist beautiful coloured frostings and pictures of telletubies?

On his 3rd birthday, Seungkwan and his parents celebrated his birthday in Seoul. His father had business over there and although he was not home until 10PM, the party was perfect even though it was just the three of them.

On his 4th birthday, Seungkwan cried. He cried because that huge aunty with huge bright red lipstick who came back from Singapore attended the party. She was not mean, no, she was not. But Seungkwan was terrified of her and he certainly did not like it when she inched closer to give him a kiss.

On his 5th birthday, Seungkwan received a lot of toys. His favourite were the water guns.

On his 6th birthday, Seungkwan celebrated his birthday at school. He had lots of friends and Seokmin, the mischievous one, blew the candles before Seungkwan could. Seungkwan swore to never have a small party at school again.

On his 7th birthday, Seungkwan celebrated it with his grandmother only. His father was in Seoul and his mother had to leave to Kuala Lumpur. Though it felt incomplete, Seungkwan loved it because his grandmother made the best seaweed soup and kimbap.

On his 8th birthday, Seungkwan bumped onto a little boy at the park while he and his mother were out for ice cream. Seungkwan cried because his cookies and cream ice cream fell to the ground but if it were not for the ice cream, he would not have met little Hansol who spent his money to compensate for the ice cream.

On his 9th birthday, his father brought him to the stable to ride a horse. Seungkwan loved horses because they were gallant and beautiful. It was the first time ever he ever rode one. He rode Snow, who was as white as its name and had very beautiful hair.

On his 10th birthday, Seungkwan was disappointed because he did not get the horse he wanted from his parents. His father decided to make it up by bringing him to the amusement park. Riding the merry-go-round did not feel like riding the real horse but he enjoyed in nonetheless.

On his 11th birthday, a few of his friends gave him presents. Seungkwan really loved presents even the cheap ones. Seokmin gave him a mechanical pencil which he loved very much while Chan gave him a huge bar of chocolates.

On his 12th birthday, Seungkwan spent nearly two hours with the new transfer student, Hansol. They were supposed to be picked up at 12PM but Seungkwan’s mother was busy and Hansol’s mother forgot to pick the boy up. Seungkwan recognized Hansol and they began to talk. Unfortunately, Hansol’s mother arrived earlier than Seungkwan’s but thanks to Hansol, he was given a ride home.

On his 13th birthday, his father was away. He was still in Seoul but his mother had given him his birthday present which his dad had bought for him before he went to Seoul. It was pictures of Snow and albeit they were just pictures, Seungkwan could not help but to feel content because she was still as beautiful as ever.

On his 14th birthday, Seungkwan celebrated his birthday in the karaoke room. Hansol, who became his best friends, paid for everything. Seokmin and Chan tagged along, which caused Hansol to pay a little bit more than he intended but he told Seungkwan it was okay because it was Seungkwan’s birthday.

On his 15th birthday, Seungkwan’s mother was busy. His father was still in Seoul. No one made him seaweed soup. Hansol brought Seungkwan home and asked his mother to made Seungkwan a seaweed soup. It was not the best soup Seungkwan ever had but it was the thought that counts. Besides, Hansol’s mother was an American woman— and it was actually her first time ever making a seaweed soup.

On his 16th birthday, they celebrated it exactly at midnight. His parents bought him a phone, which broke after a year and a half of usage and to Seungkwan, it was probably the best present ever. Hansol gave him a handmade phone strap which had his name knitted on it. Green was not Seungkwan’s favourite colour but the phone strap was cute.

On his 17th birthday, Seungkwan realized he liked Hansol because that kid made Seungkwan happy. Seungkwan’s parents were busy again so Hansol decided to spent the night with Seungkwan. When the clock struck 12, Hansol gave Seungkwan cupcakes which he made himself. Seungkwan could still remember the taste of his first cupcake — it was divine.

On his 18th birthday, Hansol kissed Seungkwan. It was the best present ever — even better than that Samsung mobile phone. Hansol told Seungkwan that he liked him and Seungkwan told him that too. Seungkwan prayed for more birthdays to be spent with Hansol.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on seungkwan's birthday otl


End file.
